thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura
Sakura is an evil Neathian, serving under Dark Ice in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. Her Guardian Bakugan is Serpentine. Personality She is cunning, evil and cocky during battle. Sakura has a huge crush on her master, thus over working herself lots. Sakura has a fiery temper, and will do anything to destroy the world that destroyed her parents. She is also capable of killing her own Bakugan. One of her strangest tactics is trying win an enemies' affection, then backstabbing them if she manages to win it. Sakura will later kill the enemy. Characteristics Sakura looks more Gundalian than Neathian, despite her being born on Neathia. She also has claws. Powers and abilities *Electrocuting an enemy. *Sakura can also float in mid-air. History Backstory Like Taizan, Sakura was originally a nice person. After joining Intermediate School, Sakura began to experience terrible things, with a Neathian-Gundalian war beginning. After losing her best friend, the hurt Sakura, unaware of the danger out there, ran away from home. After running away, Killer abducted her and took her under his wing. Bakugan: Wind Tamer In Nightmare (BWT episode)'''', '''she and Taizan are seen in the crowd, talking. After watching Baku-Cool defeat Kodokor12 in a tournament, she appears out of no where and challenges him, with Taizan as a spectator. BC uses Metarix and she uses a Pyrus Luxtor, Underdrive. The battle ends in a draw. After the battle, BC somehow has odd, frightening and terrible visions and nightmares. After his nightmare, Sakura and Taizan change into their real forms and speak to an unknown voice. Notable Quotes *"Picking a fight with me, eh? not a wise move" *"Don't call ME a BITCH, or your my roadkill" Equipment Sakura has quite a lack of major equipment in the series. Bakugan *Pyrus Underdrive *Pyrus Melt *Pyrus Firebird *Subterra Sandy *Darkus Veno *Aquos Robotallion *Pyrus Serpentine *Ventus/Pyrus/Haos/Subterra Meta Dragonoid (multiple) *Subterra/Aquos/Ventus/Darkus Kodokor (multiple) *Haos/Ventus/Aquos/Darkus/Pyrus/Subterra Krowll (multiple) *Pyrus Insane *Pyrus Ignite Mechtogan *Pyrus Overburn Relationships Dark Ice Ice favours Sakura as a student over Taizan, making him jealous. Sakura also loves Ice, so she works really hard for him. Ice seems to return these feelings too. Taizan Taizan is incredibly jealous that Sakura is preffered as a student than him, often attempting to sabotage her tasks instead of doing his, resulting in him being the one getting punished by Ice. Sakura also shows off to Taizan, by teasing him. This jealousy eventually leads to Taizan's death. Baku-Cool Sakura is cruel to BC in the same way Ice is. Unfortunately, BC is too busy drooling over Sakura during battle, which the villains take advantage of in defeating him. Aquos Rules Sakura and Aqua have been rivals ever since the episode, ''Dark Ice's Debut, ''where Sakura was revealed to be evil, as Aqua is sensitive and hates villains. Trivia *In Japanese, Sakura means "cherry blossom". She was named after it, representing her personality is like a "frozen flower" as she likes Dark Ice and the fact she was not so cruel in the past. Gallery Sakura1.png|Sakura, about to electrocute an enemy Sakura2.png Sakura3.png|Sakura after throwing a Gate Card Sakura4.jpg|Sakura Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Neathians Category:Players Category:Bakugan: Wind Tamer Category:Pyrus Users Category:Brawlers Category:Dark Ice